Wizarding Association of the Muggle Sport Football
by Colddrake
Summary: What happens when the Ministry starts allowing people to play muggle sports? Fred and George get involved and they start a football team! Enjoy the mayhem caused by two redheads!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

Author's note: This is after the war, Voldemort is dead and buried, and Harry is alive and unmarried. Ron and Hermione are married. Fred and George's joke shop is reeling in the Galleons. Please Review!

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' Latest Experiment: A Football Team

------------

It was nearly 5 in the evening. A tall, red-haired man was carefully surveying a newspaper entitled _The Daily Prophet. _A blaring headline read, 'Weasley agrees Muggle sport decree' by Aaron Blake, Special Correspondent. "The Minister of Magic Percy Weasley has signed a document acknowledging that the Ministry will start to support the playing of sports such as Kreekit, futbal, wollybal, and others, ending a month of severe strikes all around the wizarding world by the organisation W.A.R.T.S of Muggles, which stand for the Wizarding Association Respecting The Sports of Muggles, whose president Mr. Arthur Weasley, was present at the signing of the decree. The president is also the father of the Minister. For the full report, turn to page..." The silence was interrupted by a loud _crack_ and another very similar looking man was at his side, appearing out of thin air. The man with the newspaper looked up, folded his newspaper, and sighed. The other man looked at him dubiously. "What's up with you, dear brother Fred ? Its not always that you act like you're thinking, which, if you are, I'd eat a warthog!" The man laughed at his own humour. Fred remained thoughtful. "Then I think you better choose how you like warthog: Deep fried, medium or rare, George?" George smiled, then asked, "What are you getting on?" Fred replied with a grin his freckled face, "The Ministry is setting up a futbal league. They want it to be exactly like its done with the Muggles, so they are looking for anyone who wants to form a team and sponsor it, then buy a kind of uniform for the team to wear..." "Okay, okay, put it down in plain English!"

Fred had a dreamy look on his face. "What I am saying is, we get a team together, sponsor it with the Joke Shop, get the kit, and join this league! Its almost guaranteed to draw customers more to our shop, even if its Muggle freaks like Dad. The more the merrier. and we have to get a home stadium, another place where we can have a branch of the joke shop! The expenses will be more than acceptable, comparing the return we get on the investment, I believe. What do you think, my simple friend that I have to admit is my twin?"

George was in a reverie of his own when the question pulled him out of it. "Why...for once, maybe my wit has rubbed off on you, and you have a real idea!"

"What are you waiting for, then? Lets head off to the Ministry to register!"

---------------

"Sponsor name, please, sir?" asked a dignified old wizard at the Ministry's 'Futbal team registration' desk.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." said George, without missing a beat.

"A name for your future stadium, sir?" said the wizard, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Err...The Burrow." said Fred brightly.

"That's all we need at the moment, sirs. You now have three weeks to make arrangements for the stadium. In one week, we shall expect a full team list drawn out by you, and you should be accompanied by the manager of the team, who shall give me the list of the other team staff and personnel. After one and a half weeks, I expect a sample of how the team's kit looks like, home, away, goalkeeper, and the Wizarding Association Champions Trophy kit. Thank you and have a nice day."

-----------------

Fred wiped some sweat off his face as they exited the Ministry OF Sports' office. George was beside him, looking a bit flustered. They were both a bit flabbergasted about their interrogation by the old wizard. George no asked the question that was on both their minds at the same time. "Okay, now we have the _easy_ job of finding 25 players and a manger for the team, for which we don't have a name yet. And that leaves the job of building the stadium! Oh why, why did I decide to agree with you?"

Fred smirked at his twin's frustration and walked on. "I think I have got the perfect idea of who to go to first..."

End of chapter

Fred: Hi Harry.

George: Yeah, hi. Listen, we just made this futbal club, and were thinking about asking you to join us. What do you say?

Harry: Its F-O-O-T-B-A-L-L football. Hmmm...

Author's Note: So how do you like it? Don't blame it too much, guys. Its my first foray. But I don't mind. Just Read &Review with whatever views you've got for betterment, or just review for the heck of it.

Thankies.


End file.
